I Don't Give A Damn
by Omii Tien
Summary: KaiRei Songfic for I Don't Give a Damn By Avril Lavigne. Please R&R Don't flame


I Don't Give A Damn  
  
Princess Serenity: Hey all Serenity here.   
Kero: And me!   
Princess Serenity: Yes Kero t-   
Katie: What about me?   
Alex: Me too!   
JC: Can't forget about me.   
Rei: I feel insulted.   
Mizumi: I think it's time for a strike by the SMATBU   
Princess Serenity: Smat Bu?   
Keno: No. SMATBU. Serenity's Muses Are The Best Union.   
Princess Serenity: *sweat drop* Next time I'll do a rollcall. Happy?   
Rei: Yaaaa-no. STRIKE!   
Princess Serenity: *falls over* Fine. I'll do my own disclaimer. *shakes head* I don not own Beyblades or 'I Don't Give A Damn' Avril Lavigne does (WOOOO GO AVRIL!!!!!!) so please don't sue me. Flames are evil so please don't send me any. ^= Song  
  
Kai's POV  
  
I don't know what happened  
  
^Every time you go away^  
  
One moment I was standing there looking into Rei's eyes, the next I was looking at a door.  
  
^It actually kinda makes my day^  
  
But behind the furry I saw in his eyes, there was sadness.  
  
^Every time you leave you slam the door^  
  
I don't know what I did. Could it be that night.? Nah.He couldn't know about that.Could he?  
  
^You pick your words so carefully^  
  
The night I didn't spend at his house. The night I spent with Emily.  
  
^You hate to think your hurting me^  
  
My biggest mistake.  
  
^You leave me laughing on the floor.^   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rei's POV  
  
I watched Kai stand there outside my door, the rain cascading down his cheeks.  
  
^I won't give it up^  
  
He just stood there staring at the door. If he expected it to open by magic he's going to be surprised.  
  
^I don't give a damn^  
  
He could just stand there for all I care. He deserves to catch a cold, that two-timer.  
  
^What you say about that.^  
  
But.he could get hypothermia and get really sick. maybe die.  
  
^You know I don't give a damn^  
  
I closed the curtains. If he gets sick Emily can nurse him. Nurse my Kai.  
  
^I don't give a damn^  
  
I started to cry. The pain from losing Kai tearing at my heart  
  
^What you say 'bout that^  
  
I couldn't stand losing him. I wanted to throw open the door, step into his arms and press my lips against his cold ones with my tongue sliding through gently.  
  
^You know I'm not going to cry^  
  
But there's a wall between us. I can't trust him anymore.  
  
^About some stupid guy^  
  
I just couldn't.  
  
^Guy who thinks he's all that^  
  
My Kai.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kai's POV  
  
^I thought we were just hanging out^  
  
How?  
  
^So why'd you kiss me on the mouth^  
  
How did Rei find out?  
  
^You thought the way you taste would get me high^  
  
But however he found out doesn't matter. Rei hates me. He has every right to.  
  
^You went to all your friends to brag.^  
  
I miss him.  
  
^Guys are always such a drag.^  
  
I want him in my arms. Nothing separating us. Nothing concealing our hardness. I need him.  
  
^Don't you know the reason I kissed you was to say goodbye^  
  
I need my Rei.My Koneko.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rei's POV  
  
^Cuz I don't give a damn^  
  
I wiped the tears off my cheeks and went to my room to shower.  
  
^I don't give a damn^  
  
I grabbed some clothes. Black Boxers with a silver stripe a black shirt with flames on the sleeves and black pants.  
  
^What you say about that^  
  
I undressed and stepped into the bathroom.  
  
^You know I'm not going to cry^  
  
I turned the water on letting it run down my stomach  
  
^'Bout some stupid guy^  
  
My thoughts turned back to Kai. How he felt behind me the last time we were together. Me leaning against him, him washing my stomach.  
  
^Guy who thinks he's all that^  
  
Kai.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kai's POV  
  
I saw a light goon in Rei's room.  
  
^Hanging. Hanging out^  
  
I looked around for something to climb.Anything.  
  
^I am simply^  
  
A drainpipe.  
  
^Hanging. Hanging out^  
  
Not the safest thing but oh well. I started to climb it, being careful not to look down. Maybe just a little peek. I looked at the ground and closed my eyes knowing that I wasn't as far up as it looked.  
  
^I am simply^  
  
I looked back up and continued climbing to the window and pushed it open. I always told him to lock his windows. He never knows what could get in. I smiled at the irony.  
  
^Hanging.^  
  
I stepped in and heard the sound of a shower going. I slipped off my wet clothing and crept into the bathroom. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice slip in behind him.  
  
^So why'd you kiss me on the mouth^  
  
I wrapped my arms around him and whispered, "I'm sorry Rei-koneko." I felt him stiffen and then relax into my embrace.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rei's POV   
  
^Don't you know that I.^  
  
"I'm sorry Rei-koneko" Koneko. I knew instantly whom those arms and voice belonged to. I knew I should have stepped away.gotten out, anything. But I felt at home there.  
  
^I don't give a damn^  
  
Right there. In Kai's arms.  
  
^About you^  
  
I leaned against him and purred as he washed my stomach  
  
^I won't give it up, not for you.^  
  
He washed a bit lower.  
  
^I don't give a damn about you^  
  
Lower.  
  
^I won't give it up, not for you^  
  
There.. That's where I wanted his hands. I moaned.  
  
^I'm not gonna cry^   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kai's POV  
  
He moaned as I washed his very large organ.  
  
^About some stupid guy^  
  
I grinned and grabbed it.  
  
^Guy who thinks he's all that^  
  
He bucked his hips against me as I toyed with it. He ripped himself out of my hands and turned around to face me.  
  
^I don't give a damn^  
  
"Kai please. Just fuck me."  
  
^I don't give a damn^  
  
That's all I needed to hear. I pulled him with me out of the shower.  
  
^What you say about that^  
  
I ripped the blankets off the bed and almost threw him onto it in my urgency to be within him. I grabbed some cream from in his bedside table and rolled onto his stomach so I could prepare him.  
  
^You know I don't give a damn^  
  
I lathered my fingers with the cream and stuck them in him. He tightened up. "Rei relax. We've done this before."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rei's POV  
  
I relaxed knowing he wouldn't harm me. Looking behind me as is fingers withdrew drawing a moan from me, I saw him rub some cream on himself.  
  
^I don't give a damn^  
  
He slammed into me adjusting himself that he continuesly slammed into my sweet spot. He grabbed my penis and rubbed it up and down bigerously. Both he and I reached our climax at the same time with my seed flowing over his hand and my stomach and his seed within me.  
  
^What you say about that^  
  
We both collapsed onto the bed with me curled up in his arms. Kai's POV  
  
^I don't give a damn^  
  
Rei was purring against me. "Ai shitaru koneko" We fell asleep together.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kero: Serenity we're hungry.   
Princess Serenity: Wel. you guys are on strike so I guess I'm on strike too.   
Mizumi: 0.0 NOOOOOOOO.. *group huddle.whisperings* Ok I guess the stike is over   
Princess Serenity: GOOD! *goes to get everyone food*   
Rei: Just to let all you readers out there know that this is her first yaoi and songfic story so if any of you flame her I will find where you live and hurt you severly.   
Princess Serenity: *comes back with food* There you guys go. Well bye everyone. I hope to have good reviews.   
Rei: *glares at the readers* Remember..   
Everyone else: *mouths full of food* BYE EVERYONE!!! 


End file.
